


Come Fly With Me

by thehornsofmischief



Series: Black and Gold [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been simple. Quit the criminal organisation, leave Vale, hopefully not die in the process. In retrospect, Blake should have expected the said criminal organisation to continue being...well, criminals. But as much as she told herself afterwards, she never could have expected Yang. </p><p>It all started with a storm. </p><p>(Based off the AU prompt: 'Stuck at an airport in the small hours of the morning because of delayed flights', but it's apparently turned into quite a bit more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bombshell Blonde

The girl grinned as she weaved in and out of the traffic, loving the feel of the wind in her thick, blonde hair. It flew behind her like a flag, marking her as Yang Xiao Long and nobody else. She was her own person, Yang made sure of that. The world was tinted a pleasant gold thanks to her aviators, making the sky seem just a little sunnier and just a little more enticing.

Oh, how she loved her bike.

Her mother had never understood. Originally being from a quiet, small-town working family background, she didn't know how to deal with Yang's obsession with fighting (adrenaline in general, to be quite honest) and Ruby's obsession with weaponry. Safe to say she was more than a little frightened when Ruby showed her Crescent Rose.

When Yang enrolled at Beacon, she was eager to send her off, using the two years alone with her youngest to try and turn her more feminine. Ruby had none of it, of course. She was starting her classes at Beacon in a week, and Yang would be accompanying her to the city where she had business of her own.

 

Yang slowed to a stop at the traffic lights, taking a look at the buildings around her. By her judgement, she was beginning to enter the inner city. The buildings were neater yet older, sort of tasteful, buildings that their mother would marvel over and her daughters would ignore, caught in the rapture of the crowd.

Well, Yang would be caught in the rapture of the crowd. Ruby would be stuck to her side, praying she didn't have to talk to anyone while admiring their weapons from afar.

The heat was dampened by the cool breeze coming in from the ocean, putting a salty tang to the wind. Yang smiled faintly as she watched the light turn amber. It was much better to be on the move; the heat got too much after a while, even though it was the end of August.

 

A few minutes later she was at the entrance to the airport's car park, using her badge to gain entrance to the high security garages in one of the warehouses. Sure, being a professional huntress had its perks, but Yang did it for the badassery. She honestly loved her job. Catching the baddies, throwing in some punches, _being free -_ the job description fit her to a tee.

Not having to pay (she was, after all, on a government expedition) she parked her bike and got the key for her unit, stroking the golden metal one last time before entering the airport through a side entrance. Immediately, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"That girl has a sixth sense." Yang muttered, seeing it was her sister calling. She hit the button to receive the call, heading to the departure lounge. "What's up, sis?"

"Hi, Yang! You here yet?"

"Obviously. You and mom in the departure bit?"

"Yeah. We're sitting by the book store."

"Sit tight, I'm on my way." Yang said, her walk casual as she let herself be absorbed by the sea of people. "Say, d'you see a bar anywhere? I'm feeling like a Strawberry Sunrise right now." She joked, hearing Ruby's protestations.

"Yang!" Smiling at her sister's shout, Yang's eyes scanned the airport, looking for walkway that would lead to the departure area. "We're about to go on a plane. It's 7pm!"

"It's a Saturday, give me a break!" Yang grinned. She found where she was going in no time, speeding up her pace. They weren't in a hurry, but she was sure their mother was in another _'Honey, I'm just thinking of what's best for you'_ mood. And damn those were persistent. And annoying. Especially when they included passive aggressive hints at the good ol' _'It's like you're not even my daughter'_ mood.

Don't get her wrong, their mother wasn't awful or anything, she was just confused, and even though she was a patient woman she sometimes lost her fuse.

 

Ruby's verbal diarrhoea faded into background noise as Yang passed the book store in the lounge, looking in out of casual interest. Her eyes landed on a tall girl reading a book by the fantasy section, a small suitcase by her feet. She was dressed in black, the only dash of colour being the purple on her leggings.

Suddenly, the girl turned around as if sensing someone's gaze, and looked Yang straight in the eye, her own eyes narrowing. They were a remarkable amber, and Yang's step faltered for a second before she recovered.

 _'Damn, she's super hot.'_ Yang thought, her face drawing up into a flirtatious smile, sending a wink to the girl. Her smile turned into a smirk as she saw the girl get confused, looking almost flustered as her eyebrows drew together. She forgot about her book, continuing to hold Yang's stare as the blonde girl walked to the seating area, eventually leaving her field of vision.

 

 

"Are you still here?" Ruby's voice snapped Yang back into the present at the same time that Ruby's eyes landed on her from a few feet away.

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang grinned, jogging up to her sister and pulling her up into a hug. She heard Ruby squeal, making her laugh.

"Let go! You're embarrassing me!" Yang let Ruby push her away, sitting down next to her once she took her seat.

"I told you a hundred times, it's not a hug until someone feels uncomfortable."

"Or suffocated." Ruby muttered, making Yang smile as she propped her feet up on the chairs opposite.

"So, you didn't answer my question earlier. Is there a bar around here or not?"

"Yang!"

 


	2. Primadonna Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are turning out to be short chapters, sorry

"Make sure my luggage is sent off early. I don't want to have to carry all of it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Weiss Schnee stepped out of the car, walking into the departure lounge via the back exit. She didn't want to deal with the crowd, not on a Saturday. Turning around, she shot her father's men one last icy glare, making sure to put the fear of God into them lest they harm her belongings.

Spinning around, she let the door swing shut behind her, ignoring the body guard that followed her at a casual distance. Heels clacking on the floor, she ignored the looks people gave her as she sat down on one of the plastic chairs in the middle of the lounge, crossing her legs daintily.

 _'At least my parents taught me how to be lady-like.'_ She thought, frowning as she saw a blonde girl smack her boots down on some chairs a few rows down, laughing loudly as the smaller girl next to her smacked her on the arm.

 

Looking up at the screen on the wall, she checked the time that her flight's boarders were scheduled to check in at security. She almost did a double take as she saw that it had been pushed back for an hour. Weiss scowled.

 _"Attention all fliers: checking in and boarding has been delayed for one hour due to a cellular storm scheduled to pass briefly overhead."_ Came a man's voice on the intercom, nearly silencing the lounge. Even the blonde girl was quiet, Weiss _would_ have noticed with satisfaction if she wasn't too busy glaring with hatred at the speaker in the ceiling. _"All flights scheduled to fly in the next twenty minutes have already taken off, but any long-haul flights out of Vale have also been delayed for the next hour. We apologise for any inconvenience."_

"Any inconvenience?! This is unacceptable!" Weiss shouted, fuming as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "Absolutely ridiculous!"

 

***

 

"Any inconvenience?! This is unacceptable! Absolutely ridiculous!"

Yang and Ruby looked up, watching as a girl with white hair began shrieking something into her phone, pulling a tall man in a suit with her as she flounced over to an information desk.

"Whoa, someone's a little temperamental." Yang said, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe she had somewhere important to be." Ruby said hesitantly, and Yang rolled her eyes because she almost sounded worried. Ruby honestly cared too much sometimes.

"You girls need me to stick around?" Came their mother's voice from next to the red-haired girl. Yang almost laughed; she sounded almost desperate to get home before the storm hit and she got stuck here. Yang didn't blame her; they lived outside the city limits, and the traffic was terrifying on Saturday nights.

"Nah, we're good here. Bye, mom."

"Bye!" Ruby said, giving their mother a hug before she left. Yang stayed where she was, knowing her hug wasn't as welcome as her sister's.

 

Ruby sat back down and watched Summer Rose leave, her pink summer dress quickly disappearing in the crowd. Yang's attention was diverted to the book store, trying to see whether the girl from before was still in there or not. The blonde girl noticed she was nowhere to be seen and shrugged her shoulders, disappointed but determined.

_'She can't exactly hide. We're all stuck here for the next hour.'_

 

***

 

"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?!" Weiss snarled, throwing her hands up in the air. She was losing her temper. The poor Faunus behind the counter looked terrified, her colleague hiding behind her monitor.

"We're sorry, ma'am..."

"My father could buy your entire life with a day's worth of income!" Weiss felt the body guard's hand on her shoulder and pushed it off, stepping closer to the desk as she took a deep breath. "Are you absolutely positive that even private jets can't fly?"

"Unfortunately not, ma'am. The storm -"

"Yes, yes, the storm. Got it." Weiss snapped, sighing in frustration as she walked back to her seat. She ignored the looks she got from some of the people there.

Crossing her arms, she inspected at the person who had sat down nearest to her, across from her seat diagonally to the left next to a large plotted plant. The girl, clothed in black, nearly blended in with the dark leaves, her body so still that Weiss had almost overlooked her completely. Almost. Her intelligent-seeming eyes were watching Weiss, their brightness quite remarkable. Weiss scowled.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." The girl said, her voice cool and deep but amused.

"Then don't do it again." Weiss snapped.

"My apologies, Miss Schnee." The girl bowed her head mockingly, hiding a smirk at Weiss' expression.

"Ridiculous." Weiss muttered as the girl returned to the book she had been reading. She crossed her legs, glancing around the lounge once again. "Absolutely ridiculous."


	3. Rain, Rain, Go Away, Come Again Some Other Day

"I'm bored." Yang stated, crossing her arms. She was with Ruby in the book store, absent-mindedly rifling through bike magazines while her sister fangirled over a weapons magazine. "You okay if I go walk around for a bit?"

Ruby looked up, her silver eyes worried. "How long will you be?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in 10. Carry on reading and noone'll bother you." Ruby nodded as Yang patted her on the back, waving behind her as she turned and walked away.

Sighing, Ruby turned back to the page she was reading, which showed a demonstration of how to properly infuse rifles with Dust for optimum performance.

 

"Was that your friend?"

"What?" Ruby looked up, her head turning in the direction of the voice. Her eyes fell on a tall girl with long, wavy black hair, a bow perched on top. She blinked, waiting patiently for Ruby's response as she repeated her question.

"Was that your friend?"

"No, she's my sister." Ruby said, getting more comfortable around the girl. There was something about her that put her at ease, even though she could tell she could take care of herself no problem.

"My name's Blake." She said, surprising Ruby by holding a hand out; she didn't seem like the physical contact type, not with how she kept her distance around everyone. That reminded her...

"You're the girl my sister was checking out!" Ruby exclaimed, grinning as she grabbed Blake's hand and shook it. "I was gonna embarrass her later but here you are! My name's Ruby, by the way."

Blake, although looking shocked at the girl's boisterous nature, smiled slightly, watching as the girl bounced up and down.

"Just wait until I introduce you! This is going to be so great, Yang finally found someone. You know, I kept telling her -"

"Wait, what?" Blake interrupted, making Ruby stop for a second.

"Her name's Yang. She chose it herself, actually, it's pretty cool but our mom -"

"No, not that. You're going to introduce us?" Blake asked, her eyes widening as Ruby nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so great!" Ruby almost squealed as she jumped again, making Blake shake her head.

"That's not going to happen, Ruby. Sorry."

"What? Don't be silly." Ruby turned around, checking to see where Yang was, and sure enough she was headed right for them, a huge smile on her face. "Here she comes now! Oh. She's seen us. I was hoping it would be my surprise but oh well, it doesn't really -" She stopped as she turned around, finding the spot where Blake had been completely empty. "Blake?"

"Is Blake her name? Where's she gone?" Yang said from right behind her, making Ruby shrug sadly.

"I don't know...she was here a moment ago."

"Damnit." Yang sighed, crossing her arms. "Well, the information desk just told me everyone has to go check in early so they can clear the departure lounge. They'll be announcing it on the intercom any second, so we better get there early to miss the crowd. Come on, little sis." Yang said, picking up Ruby's suitcase and dragging her sister with her by the sleeve.

 

***

 

Blake watched them leave, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief as she came out from behind a giant shelf.

 _'Thank God they had to go. I can't meet Yang.'_ Blake thought, waiting until the intercom announced everyone had to check in. As much as she wanted to find out more about this girl, she couldn't, not with the official huntress' badge clamped to her belt. It was too dangerous for her; she couldn't blow her cover, not when she was this close to getting out of Vale.

She grabbed her suitcase, walking leisurely to security. Glancing around, Ruby and her sister were nowhere to be seen, and she felt relief hit her as passed through security with no hiccups and no recognitions.

 

She took her hand luggage with her, a small bag with some food, water, a book, and her weapon (she'd faked a permit for that, because she didn't exactly trust the airline to be competent enough to take care of Gambol Shroud the way it should be taken care of) and stepped into the waiting area for the flights. The large room was teeming with people, a few children crying somewhere.

Just as Blake found a seat away from most people, the intercom interrupted the talking again.

 _"Attention all fliers. We regret to inform you that all flights (including private jets)"_ here Blake heard the Weiss Schnee shout something sarcastic from by the café, _"have been pushed back for another three hours."_ The room let out a collective groan, some louder than others. _"The cellular storm seems to have gathered around and on top of the airport, making it impossible for flights to take off."_

Blake groaned rolled her eyes, sighing as she took out her book again.

 

***

 

_"Students of Beacon Academy: the Academy has been informed of this and ensures you not to worry; the induction classes will be delayed until you arrive."_

Ruby let out a sigh of relief from next to her, shutting her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. Yang had stopped listening a while ago, trying to see where Blake could be. Surely she'd checked in with the rest of them. Everyone had to check in, that was what they'd told them.

_"Yang Xiao Long, please report to the information desk immediately. Yang Xiao Long, please report to the information desk right away, please."_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Yang muttered to herself, dodging the few people who had stood up in order to leave before the storm got worse.

 _'I guess they have enough money to buy plane tickets and never get on.'_ Yang thought as she got to the information desk, skipping to the front of the queue and smiling charmingly at the attractive Faunus running the computer.

"Yang Xiao Long, reporting for duty. Got something for me?"

"You have a message from your division." He said, handing her a post-it note that was on the desk.

"Oh, jeez. Thanks." Yang said, wondering what they had to tell her.

 _'Delays aren't of importance. Enjoy your extra time off.'_ Yang scrunched up the paper, raising her fist into the air and grinning.

 _'Hell yeah, I get a break from dealing with The White Fang. For once. About time, too. I may grab a drink to celebrate.'_ She thought cheerfully, heading over to the bar she'd seen tucked away in the corner of the room.

"Strawberry Sunrise, here I come!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter there was a storm picking up outside. How ironic.


	4. Riders On The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out long and pretty heavy...sorry about that, but now it's out of the way.

"It's getting really bad out there, huh?" Yang said to the barman, watching as people gathered around the windows to watch the lightning. The thunder came not long after, the huge sound filling the whole building.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." The blonde boy replied, looking nervously at the rain hammering against the tarmac outside. Another fork of lightning came down and he jumped, dropping the glass he was drying. It shattered on the tiled floor and he sighed, trying to clear it up before his manager saw.

"You scared of lightning?" Yang asked, amused as she sipped her drink.

"No!" He said, too defensive as he cleared up the broken glass. Yang waited, looking him in the eye with raised eyebrows. "Well...maybe. A little."

"I can't blame you. Thunderstorms scare me too, sometimes." Ruby said, obviously trying to make him feel more comfortable. Yang rolled her eyes and nudged her sister, almost sending her slipping off her stool.

"Look at you, flirting away."

"Shut up, Yang! I'm not flirting!" Ruby shouted, blushing. She hid behind her magazine, shooting her sister a glare. "I was just trying to make him feel better, shut up!" Ruby whispered when Yang laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, sis."

 

***

 

Blake jumped at the thunder outside, her hands trembling slightly as she turned the page.

 _'Get a hold of yourself, Blake. You're an ex-criminal, surely the weather's nothing compared to that.'_ She thought to herself, inconspicuously readjusting the bow on her head. She hoped the crowd would continue ignoring her. Although sitting where she was wouldn't help that.

Looking up from her book, she saw that even more people had chosen to leave, mostly those with children, probably gone to one of the airport's hotels to make sure their kids were comfortable. Blake scanned the room, deciding that the table in the darkest corner of the café's seating area would have to do. They had many small, metal tables. Surely nobody would mind if she took the one that was most secluded.

 

Picking up her bag, she skirted around the edge of the crowd of people around the windows, moving out of the way of Weiss and her bodyguard who were on their way somewhere else. That girl always seemed to be upset about something.

Blake set her bag down on the table before she sat down, making sure the bag blocked every part of her upper body except her eyes and upwards. She may not be wanted by hunters or by security, but she still had to keep an eye out for somebody much worse.

 

It had been exactly 3 days since she'd quit the White Fang. With them she'd left everything she had ever known and owned. They let her go gracefully enough, but Blake knew better than to trust them; she wasn't exactly oblivious to their upcoming plans and hadn't been high up in the chain of trust to begin with. They weren't going to let her live, certainly not if she stayed in Vale. She needed to leave, go to another continent, another kingdom, anything. She could handle herself against the Grimm. It was Adam she was wary of.

Adam Taurus was her previous partner. She'd worked with him ever since she was 16, which in the White Fang was considered to be the age when Faunus were ready for combat, missions, injuries and possible death. Adam's arrogance was only exceeded by his violence, and in the four years she had worked with him he had not shown an ounce of compassion for anything but their so-called 'cause'.

 

Blake took one last look around the room before settling into her book again, trying to ignore the thunderstorm that was getting louder and stronger every minute.

 

***

 

"Weiss Schnee, is it?" Yang asked, cheerful as she scooted over to sit next to the white-haired girl. She nodded, regarding Yang with a calculating stare.

"And you are?"

"Yang Xiao Long."

"What's a huntress doing stranded at an airport, Yang?" Weiss asked after seeing the badge on her belt, taking a drink from the water bottle she had just purchased. If she played her cards right, she could get the huntress to pull a few strings and get them both out of here, storm or no storm.

"Well, I was actually coming here with my little sister, Ruby, who's due to start at Beacon next week. But I was heading downtown anyways. Top secret mission, and the like." Yang grinned, and Weiss liked her, even if she seemed a little immature.

"Beacon Academy is a brilliant school. Your sister will be well taken care of. But of course, you already knew that." Yang smiled and shrugged. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think you could pull a few strings with your boss and get us both out of here? I have an urgent meeting to get to." Weiss laid her cards on the table, hoping that Yang could help her. She was honestly desperate now.

"That's right, you're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's correct. And this business meeting is extremely important for the company. Could you possibly help me?" Weiss pleaded, feeling her hopes sink when she saw Yang's face turn apologetic.

"Sorry, Weiss. No can do. " Yang said, watching as Weiss sighed and put her head in her hands. The strong girl from before didn't seem so strong anymore. "Dad busting your back-side, huh?"

Weiss looked up, looking slightly cautious but nodding. "Yeah." Yang abandoned her drink, focusing her attention on listening to the girl opposite her. It was obvious there were issues there, and she needed to get them out.

"My father...he doesn't think I'm suited for the job. He always wanted a son, you see." Weiss began,  her fingers twisted together in her lap, her back straightening. "I'm perfectly capable of handling this company by myself. He doesn't think so, not after I messed up once. But that wasn't even my fault."

"What happened?" Yang asked, leaning on her elbow.

"I was 15 years old. It was meant to be my first taste at being in charge of the company. My father set me in charge of a cargo of Dust coming in from the North. It was hijacked by the White Fang. All of our Dust was stolen, our men killed."

"Holy crap, that's heavy." Yang said, softer than before.

"Ofcourse, I was blamed. But I was fifteen, you can't set a 15 year old in charge of a whole train-full of Dust then blame _her_ when it was taken!" Weiss said, her voice rising. Yang put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

Weiss didn't know what it was about this girl, but she seemed to have a whole other motherly nature she didn't show at first. Suddenly her sister seemed like a very lucky girl.

 _'If only I'd had a sister like that.'_ Weiss thought, her thoughts turning bitter when they returned to her father.

"Anyway, if I don't get to this meeting tomorrow morning then it will have to be cancelled, and the companies waiting for me certainly won't care if there was storm or not."

"I'll see what I can do when this whole thing blows over." Yang said, fighting hard to keep the steely edge out of her voice. Weiss, although seeming overly-proud and rude at first, was a good person, and she deserved better.

"I appreciate that, Yang."

 


	5. Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you know anymore songs to do with rain or storms? I'm running out.

"Looks like this storm is worse than they thought it was gonna be." Yang said, her head tilted back to look at the screen on the wall. It showed the news reporter issuing the weather warnings, while another news station on another screen was showing footage of the storm.

"D'you think we'll be alright?" Ruby asked her, looking worried as she glanced out of the windows. It was nearly pitch black outside, the darkness only interrupted by the streetlights and the bright flashes of lightning.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"This airport was built to withstand tornadoes and tsunamis. I'm sure a thunderstorm won't bring it down." Weiss added from where she sat next to Yang. Another stroke of lightning hit, this one much louder than the rest, making everyone jump. The lights in the room flickered.

"Yang, what if we lose power?" Ruby said, and Yang put an arm around her sister's shoulders, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be fine. It's just a little storm." Yang said to Ruby, then turning to Weiss and whispering, "What you said about the tornado thing, is that true?"

"Ofcourse not, we're one of the highest points in the city." Weiss whispered back, putting her nail file back in her purse and turning towards the windows. "We're likely to get struck soon. I should go and make the information desk do something. Goodness knows they're useless by themselves."

Weiss began to stand up but Yang put a hand on her arm, getting up first. "Don't worry, I got it. You stay here with Ruby."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked doubtfully. Ruby smiled at Weiss, nodding.

"Yeah, I gotta find someone anyways." Yang thought back to Blake. She hadn't seen her anywhere in at least two hours, and she'd combed the room twice. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun." Yang playfully winked at Weiss, who frowned and studied Ruby from where she sat.

 

Yang set off, stepping over people's hand luggage on the floor and occasionally someone sleeping on the ground. First stop was, of course, the information desk. The safety of everyone there came before Blake, however hot she was.

"Hey guys." Yang said, leaning on the counter. One of the staff was dealing with something on their computer but the other looked up, smiling tiredly.

"How can I help you, Miss Long?"

"What's your plan if we lose power? Reliable source says that's very likely to happen soon." She saw the two staff exchange a worried glance, and Yang felt her professional side come out. It was time to work.

"What do you think we should do?"

"You have to find all the torches you have, but first, I'm gonna need you to let me use the intercom."

 

***

 

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Yang Xiao Long, qualified huntress of Division 47 speaking. In ten minutes, we will be switching off all the power in the building. This is so the whole place doesn't fry out if we happen to be struck by lightning."_ Blake looked up from her book, her attention immediately drawn to the cheerful voice on the intercom.

 _"The staff are currently handing out torches. That's one per family or group. If you have children with you, feel free to help yourself to some free coffee while the coffee machines are still working, courtesy of Vale Airport. If you are by yourself you need to pair up with at least one other person, although it's preferred that you join a larger group. Once again, if you're a wallflower please be join at least one other person."_ Blake sighed, making up her mind to lock herself in a cubicle in the public toilets. Blake wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the first place, and her need for a low profile didn't exactly help that. She began to gather up her bag.

 _"A few of you may be concerned about the security. Let me fill you in on that. There are no more than three exits out of this room. Only one of those will be kept open, incase of a fire or another emergency. I myself will be patrolling the room, as will the staff. If anyone tries anything, let me reassure you that they'll get more than a slap on the wrist. They'll also be sent to stand in the corner, facing the wall."_ Blake smiled, liking Yang more and more. She heard laughter from the crowd and took that as her cue to stand up, making her way to the women's toilets.

_"That's all for now, ladies and gents. I'll check in once more right before the power cuts off."_

 

Carefully, she dodged the staff, who were walking around distributing wind-up torches, and slipped into the lavatory, letting the door close quietly behind her. Blake made a round of the room, checking how many people there were. She encountered two women as she passed by. Both of them gave her a kind smile and let her be on her way with no problems, leaving soon after. Waiting until they both left, Blake found the cleanest toilet of the bunch and sat on the lid, leaning against the wall as she took out her book once more. Fishing a small torch out of her bag, she set it in her lap and waited.

She didn't hear the door open, which is why the voice right outside her cubicle surprised her so much.

"Bet you thought you could get away with it that easy, huh?"

Blake tore her eyes away from her book, looking down at Yang's boots from the gap at the bottom of the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't think you give me enough credit. Out you come, Moaning Myrtle."

Blake rolled her eyes and stood up, putting her book and her torch back in her bag before opening the door. "I didn't know it was your business to know when people did _their_ business." She said to Yang, who stood right in front of her.

"Depends what kind of business it is." Yang grinned, enjoying finally talking to the attractive girl who'd managed to elude her. She stepped aside and let Blake walk out.

"I suppose you want me to join a group?" Blake asked, trying to keep confident despite the loud thunder outside. Yang grinned and walked beside her, holding the lavatory door open for Blake.

"Yepp. You're coming with me."


	6. Thunder and Lightning Very Very Frightening

"By no means does this make us friends."

"Just play the game, Weiss."

"Fine. Start again."

"I spy...something beginning with C!"

"Ceiling. Next."

"Come on Weiss...you're meant to be having fun!" Ruby pouted, watching as Weiss sat with crossed arms and a serious expression.

"You and I have very different definitions of fun." Weiss said, looking around the crowd and trying to find Yang.

"That doesn't mean you can't _try._ "

"Where's Yang? She's been gone a while."

"Don't try and change the subject, grumpy pants." Ruby said, nudging Weiss with her shoulder. Weiss frowned and continued looking around the room.

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah I know, that's the problem. You should really try to lighten up a little." Ruby smiled, trying to catch Weiss' attention by poking her shoulder.

"Stop that. The power should be cutting off soon, I need to go and find her."

"No! Don't leave, you haven't guessed what my word was!" Ruby clung onto her sleeve but Weiss shrugged her off, stretching up onto her tip-toes to try and spot Yang.

"It's nearly time. I'm going to go to the information desk and  -"

"Hey guys!" Yang said cheerfully from behind them, making Weiss spin around in shock. Her ponytail swung around with her and hit Ruby in the face, muffling her shout of "Yang!".

"Yang, you're just in time." Weiss said, crossing her arms when she saw Blake standing with her. "Who's this?"

"A wallflower in desperate need of a group." Yang said, swinging her arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Not sure I'd go for 'desperate'." Blake said, trying not to concentrate on Yang's fingers curling around her shoulder, her thumb moving lightly across the bare skin there. She shivered, and by the smug grin on Yang's face, she'd noticed.

"Pretty desperate. Anyhow, she's going to chill with us. Keep an eye on her while I go and do my job." Yang let go of her and walked off to the information desk, sending them a wink before disappearing.

"Hey, I'm Blake."

"This is Weiss. Come sit next to me." Ruby said, her smile nearly splitting her face in two as Blake sat down next to her. "Blake?"

"Yes?" Blake said, turning to look at the girl next to her. Weiss put a hand over her face as if she knew what was coming.

"How do you feel about a game of I Spy?"

 

***

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, Yang Xiao Long here. In less than a minute we'll be cutting off the power. Please sit in the designated sitting areas and don't move around too much if you don't have to. If there's an emergency, please signal a staff member by putting your torch in the air. Don't try to get up and find them, because that's likely to cause an accident._

_Last but not least, if you get hungry or thirsty, carefully make your way over to the convenience store by the bar. There'll be a member of staff there to help you._

_Best of luck, and don't panic. Lights off in thirty seconds, guys."_

 

Weiss sighed and turned on their torch, winding it up for extra power. Another bolt of lightning struck close by, making everyone jump, Blake being one of the worst. Weiss wasn't sure about her, but she seemed to be sensible and patient, and she got Ruby off her back, so she wasn't terrible.

"Hey guys. You ready?" Yang asked, her hands on her hips.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Weiss replied, glaring at the storm outside. "You should start making your rounds as soon as the lights go off."

"Yeah, I'm gonna, don't sweat it. You gonna be okay, Rubes?" Yang turned to her sister, who nodded.

"Yeah, I've got Blake and Weiss with me. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't jinx it." Yang muttered, smiling warmly at Blake before turning around and leaving.

 

After a shout from Yang, the lights shut off, plunging the room into darkness. The only light came from the bolts of lightning which were getting more and more frequent, but they were still a poor substitute for the overhead lights.

From somewhere next to her, Ruby tapped Blake on the shoulder, dragging out her words.

"I spy something beginning with S."

"We can't see anything, Ruby!" Weiss snapped from next to them, causing Blake to stifle a laugh.

"That doesn't mean it's not there, Weiss." Ruby replied, making Weiss sigh.

"It's going to be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a short chapter, I promise more for tomorrow! x  
> In the meantime, any suggestions as to how this fic should end?


	7. Dark Side of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update, my parents brought home a fluffy lil surprise called Rosie and we've been trying to make her get along with our old cat. It's pretty hectic.

"So...Blake." Weiss began, filling up the silence. Ruby had stopped talking a while ago, and both girls suspected she'd fallen asleep. As much as Weiss didn't want to talk, she was observant enough to know that Blake hated thunderstorms, and was kind enough to try and distract her. She didn't want her company to be uncomfortable unless she was the cause. And she was only the cause if they deserved it. "What brings you to Vale Airport on this wonderful evening?"

"I'm visiting my parents." Blake answered smoothly. She'd practiced her answer on the bus ride to the airport. She thanked the darkness; she only had to concentrate on her voice, and not her facial expressions.

"I see." Weiss nodded, not pushing further. Obviously this girl had something to hide, but it was none of her business. Not just yet.

"How come you're stuck here?"

"I'm on my way to a business meeting. Well, I _was_ on my way to a business meeting." Frowning, Weiss crossed her arms, looking around the room. She only saw a few dots of light from people's torches, another stroke of lightning briefly lighting up the lounge for half a second. The room plunged into darkness again.

"What was the meeting about?" Blake said, her voice wavering at the end when lightning struck again, closer this time. It was strange trying to make conversation with someone, but she needed the distraction. Weiss was smart enough to realise this, and Blake sighed in relief when she continued.

"The company is going to strike a bond with a buyer that needs a larger dust supply than we already sell them. I was going there to finalize the contract."

"Who's the buyer?"

"Montelimar Industries. Perhaps you've heard of them?"

Blake froze. Yes, she'd heard of them, but if she told Weiss that she'd heard of Montelimar Industries because the White Fang had them in their palm, she'd most certainly get arrested. Blake would have preferred to stay free, thank you very much.

This was not good. Trying to keep her voice steady, she lied as best she could with the storm distracting her.

"No, I haven't. What do they do?"

"They build homes with Dust technology already built into the foundations. Frankly, I'm surprised a company hasn't done this sooner; it's quite the revelation in modern architecture." The darkness hid Blake's shiver of disgust. This was _not_ good. "It's obviously a dangerous profession, what with the volatile nature of Dust, but the market is huge. They're making good money."

Another strike of lightning, another deep breath for Blake. Breathing was getting harder, her usual calm nature far from her.

 _'They're getting more gutsy. This means the plan is already set to start. This isn't good.'_ Blake thought, sitting forward and trying to get her breathing under control.

"Blake, are you alright?" Weiss asked, the last part of her sentence overpowered by the thunder outside.

_'They're definitely going to kill me whether I out them or not. They've got to be stopped. I need to tell Yang, I have no choice.'_

"Blake? What's wrong?" She heard Ruby's voice and saw the light of a torch shining on the floor by her feet. She needed to talk to Yang.

 

Trusting in Ruby's nature, she tilted sideways, making her eyelids flutter shut.

"Weiss, I think she's fainted! Get Yang!"

Blake felt hands on her shoulders and the torch's light behind her eyelids, but it was quickly shut off.

"What are you trying to do, blind her? Give her some room." That was Weiss.

The hands were removed, and a cooler one was placed on her forehead.

"Weiss, we need to get Yang!"

"Her forehead's a little hot, but I don't think there's anything very wrong. Yang doesn't need the distraction."

The hand was removed. Blake willed Ruby to win this argument.

"It's not a distraction, it's important! Weiss, are you listening to me?"

"Ruby, sit down and stop shouting!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" There was a moment of silence, then Ruby spoke again, quieter this time. "I'm not letting my sister lose someone she could be happy with."

"They barely know each other, what makes you think they'll be 'happy together'?"

"Yang never goes after anyone. _Ever._ The first time she did the guy ditched her. For the first time in three years, Yang is _interested_ in someone. And that someone is Blake. "

"How do you even know she's trustworthy? She could be a criminal for all you know."

"Blake's a nice person. I can tell. Yang can tell. It's not our fault if you have trust issues."

"Trust issues? Ruby, I'm trying to look out for both of you!"

"Once again, I'm not letting my sister lose someone she could be happy with."

Blake heard footsteps, then Weiss' sharp sigh. She shouldn't have heard that about Yang. Slowing her breathing, she listened to the girl's movements, nearly flinching when she felt the hand return to her forehead. After it left there was a cool breeze on her face, along with the crinkling sound of paper, and she figured Weiss was fanning her with a brochure or something. Blake hid a smile.

After a minute she heard the dull thudding of Yang's combat boots, and the slightly softer steps of Ruby's. Blake saw a light briefly hover over her face, then hands on her shoulders.

"Is she alright? What happened?" Yang's voice was sharper than usual. Blake felt her breath on her face as Yang spoke, obviously trying not to shout.

"She got super freaked out because of the storm. I think she had a panic attack." That was Ruby from above her, sounding worried. Ruby had just (unknowingly) done one of two things: either saved her life and millions of others, or condemned her to a lifetime of prison.

"I told Ruby not to bother you, but she did anyway. Blake will be fine, it's just the weather." Weiss sounded annoyed, but Blake knew better.

"I'm taking her to the bathroom. She needs some air."

"You got a flashlight?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me Rubes. Weiss, look after her."

Blake felt arms lift her up out of her seat. Yang was carrying her?

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble. Hurry back."

"I'm not hurrying anywhere until Blake's alright. See you guys."

 

Blake felt Yang cross the room, and she prayed she wouldn't trip. She didn't know how the huntress could see this well in the dark, but it didn't matter as long as they got to the bathroom in one piece.

Yang bust the door open with a kick, saying hi to someone that was in there before walking further into the bathroom. She didn't feel herself being lowered, but her legs were placed onto something, then her back, then her head. It was so gentle that Blake felt like she was sleeping. After Yang had let go, Blake opened her eyes, sitting up.

"Yang."

"What the hell?!"

"Yang, I need to talk to you."

"What? Weren't you out of it a minute ago?" Yang said, not shouting anymore. Blake shook her head, putting her hands on Yang's shoulders. Looking down, she saw she was on some sort of counter. She hopped down.

"I needed to talk to you immediately. This was the fastest way without making Weiss suspicious."

"You sneaky son of a gun." Yang smiled, and Blake rolled her eyes. "Wait, what's the emergency?"

"It's about the White Fang."

"What about them?" Yang turned serious, her eyes calculating as she watched Blake undo the bow on top of her head, letting out a small gasp when it came undone.

"I was one of them."


	8. Hit the Road, Jack

"Why are you telling me this?" Yang asked, the confusion on her face evident even in the semi-darkness.

"Because we need to stop them."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Yang rolled her eyes and Blake stepped forward, looking her in the eye.

"You have to trust me when I say that I can help you, and I _want_ to help you. But we have to do it together."

The air was charged with electricity, the sweet smell of rain on tarmac coming in through an open window at the end of the room. Blake waited for Yang to think it over. She jumped when lightning struck again, the thunder coming almost immediately afterwards, and she hated seeming so weak.

"Why now?" Yang asked, raising her voice to be heard over the storm. "You could have quit anytime you wanted. Why did you leave now?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Blake shook her head.

"Try me."

"You...you lose yourself in the job. Everyone around you convinces you that what you're doing is noble, that it's for the greater good. The White Fang was all I'd ever known. Ever since I was a child, I was right there, at the front of every rally, taking part in every boycott. When the new leader came, I knew that what he was doing was wrong. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Three days ago I gathered up the courage to leave."

"Surely they wouldn't just let you leave like that?"

"Ofcourse not. I'm positive they have someone looking for me right this second."

"That's why you're in such a hurry to convince me of your innocence." Yang still sounded doubtful, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "That still doesn't explain why you're telling me this now. Couldn't you have caught me earlier? You know, laid this surprise on me when I didn't have a whole airport of people to look out for?" Yang said, but she had a lopsided smile on her face, so Blake knew she was half in the clear.

"I only just found out they're going to make their move, and soon."

"What? How?"

"Weiss was telling me about the company they just fixed a contract with.  Montelimar Industries."

"What about them?"

"They work for the White Fang."

"Crap. Seriously?" Yang sighed, gathering her hair behind her head as if she were about to put it up, then letting it tumble back down onto her back. That must be a nervous habit.

"Yes. I heard someone higher up in the chain of command discussing it once. Now that they've gained more dust, they're probably moving onto the next step."

"Please tell me you know what that is."

"I wish I was so lucky." Blake said, watching as Yang closed her eyes and reopened them again, taking a deep breath.

 

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

Blake's hopes sank, and she clenched her jaw in resignation. Yang would report back to her boss, and the problem would be handed over to someone higher up in the government (in short, someone incapable of handling the situation). Blake would be sent to prison, where the White Fang would find her even faster.

"I understand. I suppose I have until the storm passes to get the hell out of dodge?" Blake asked, her voice steady and calm. She honestly expected Yang to help her. Now she could only trust that she could do the job Blake couldn't: stop whatever operation the White Fang had going on.

"No. You're leaving right now." Yang stepped closer but Blake stood her ground, tensing up for a fight. " _We're_ leaving right now."

"What?"

"You heard me. We're hitting the road." Grinning, Yang grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with her as she speed-walked back to the room, heading towards Weiss and Ruby.

"Incase you haven't noticed, there's a _thunderstorm_ right above our heads. We can't leave right now." Blake said, but relief coursed through her veins and gave her a giddy feeling that sent her anxiety away. Yang's hand in hers may have helped a little too, but Blake dismissed the idea.

"You worry too much." Yang said, coming to a stop before Ruby and Weiss. Blake couldn't see their faces, but the high-pitched 'Yang!' could have only come from Ruby.

 

"Nice to see you're better, Blake." Weiss said, turning on her torch so they could see each other better.

"Guys, I have a question." Yang said with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, you have our blessing."

"Shut up, Ruby!" Yang hissed, hitting her lightly on the head. Ruby looked smug as anything.

"What's the question?" Weiss interrupted. She sat up, waiting.

"Who wants to come with me and Blake to overthrow the White Fang?"

_"What?"_


	9. No Light, No Light

"You're telling me we can trust the ex-criminal with our _lives_?" Weiss asked, her eyes cold as they stayed fixed to Blake. The four of them were in an empty service corridor, Yang trying to convince them to come along. To what, Weiss wasn't too sure.

"This is for the greater good, Weiss." Ruby chimed in from next to her.

"The greater good is not my problem, Ruby."

"We have the opportunity to stop the White Fang and you're being judgemental?" Blake asked, raising her voice. She stepped forward, and quick as the lightning above them, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, aiming it at Blake's chest.

"Don't take another step."

"Weiss, put that down!" Yang shouted, angling her body so that she could push Blake out of the way and take the hit if she had to. There was a dangerous red gleam to her eyes, and Ruby realised how much Yang cared for Blake.

"Weiss, please, we can talk about this." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Weiss shrugged her off, her face twisting in pain and anger.

"No! I'm not letting her near me again!"

"What is your problem?!" Blake yelled, trying to push Yang out of the way, but she wasn't budging.

"What's _my_ problem?! Which one of us was part of a criminal organisation?"

"Weiss, I get it, okay? She helped people put your company on the verge of bankruptcy. The White Fang nearly ruined your life. But it wasn't Blake doing that,  you have to -" Weiss interrupted Yang's attempt at calm reasoning with a bitter laugh.

"They _did_ ruin my life! They killed my grandfather, his associates...my father was shot at only a month ago!" Weiss shouted, losing control. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but her rapier stood completely still where it was: pointed above Blake's heart. "Don't tell me it wasn't her. She knew what she was doing."

"Weiss, I'm honestly sorry but that had nothing -" Blake was interrupted too, Myrtenaster coming an inch closer to her. Yang pushed her backwards.

"Weiss, stop!"

"What about the train, then?" Weiss asked, sounding calmer than she did before. She had stopped crying, her chin held high again as she regained control.

"What?" Blake asked, her voice quiet. She knew exactly what Weiss was talking about.

"I saw the security footage. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier. It was you."

 

A silence descended on the four of them. Yang's mouth fell open as it clicked.

_"I was 15 years old. It was meant to be my first taste at being in charge of the company. My father set me in charge of a cargo of Dust coming in from the North. It was hijacked by the White Fang. All of our Dust was stolen, our men killed."_

"That was you." Yang turned around, disbelief plain on her face as she looked into Blake's eyes.

"Weiss, I'm sorry." Blake said. Ruby was the only one who wasn't distracted, focusing intently on Weiss as she tried to determine when (or if) she would attack Blake. Her silver eyes darted from her yielding wrist to her face to her feet, trying to watch everything at once.

"It's your fault my father doesn't trust me. It's your fault we've had to invest _thousands_ to double our guard on the Northern rail route." Weiss' eyes were devoid of emotion, hollow and raw. The crying seemed far away, her wall up again, stronger than ever. It frightened Ruby.

"I never meant for that to happen. I didn't even want to do the job."

"That's what it was to you? A _job_?" Blake shook her head at Weiss' question.

" _I'm sorry._ "

 

Weiss' hand tightened around the hilt.

Ruby shot forward.

Yang shoved Blake backwards.

 

Myrtenaster was slid back into its holder on Weiss' belt, and the sisters relaxed. Blake blinked in shock, stepping out from behind Yang.

"You're not worth it."

Turning around, Weiss walked through the fire exit and back into the waiting room, letting the door slam shut behind her. The three of them stood in silence, processing what had just happened. Ruby spoke up.

"In Weiss talk that's basically an 'apology accepted'."

"I certainly hope so." Blake said, her voice still low. She ignored the look of 'shut the hell up' that Yang gave Ruby and focused on the thunder outside, still filling the world with noise.

"I think your ears are really cute, by the way." Ruby said, making Blake smile. She wiggled her ears and watched as Yang stood staring. "Yang likes them too."

"Oh, really?" Blake said, raising her eyebrows as she turned to look at the huntress next to her. Yang blushed, making Ruby laugh.

"Ruby, _shut up_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll have one more chapter and then end this part. Don't worry, there will definitely be a sequel, I just wanted to separate the mellow beginning from the action.  
> Sorry this chapter's so short by the way, I'm just having a little difficulty. Creative juices running dry, or something. I don't know. I'm tired.


	10. Fly Me To the Moon

"Got everything ready?"

"Yes. How about you two?"

"We'll be fine. Just make sure Ruby gets to Beacon in one piece."

"That won't exactly be easy."

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed, crossing her arms. Weiss ignored her, still focusing on Yang and Blake.

"Still. Promise you'll do it?" Yang asked, glancing worriedly in Ruby's direction. Weiss' expression turned softer and she nodded.

"You have my word."

 

The storm had almost passed, the sky lightening up with the colours of dawn. A fine drizzle fell on the four girls, shining in their hair like snowflakes. Weiss had accepted Blake's apology, just as Ruby had predicted, and had also agreed to help them take down the White Fang. But on her own terms.

Ruby was going to attend Beacon Academy just as she had planned, and Weiss was going to stay in Vale, keeping control of the company as best as she could. She would keep an eye on Ruby and make sure that Blake and Yang were kept updated of the recent occurrences in the city. Blake and Yang would leave the area, holing up somewhere unspecified. Blake knew where they were going, but for safety reasons she couldn't tell the rest of the team.

They couldn't risk it. The White Fang had ears everywhere.

 

And so it was that Blake and Yang stood outside the airport, ready to leave, their bags in their hands. Both of them would be hunted from now on, by both the goodies and baddies, as Ruby had so eloquently put it.

Weiss stretched out her hand to Blake, surprising everyone.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Blake said, shaking the girl's hand and smiling slightly. Weiss nodded, her blue eyes warmer as she turned around to walk back inside.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Ruby asked, her voice muffled as Yang hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure. Can't have you getting into trouble now, can we?" Ruby rolled her eyes as Yang let her go. "Although you already look like a fugitive."

"What? No I don't!"

Yang reached over, using both hands to mess Ruby's hair up. The other girl squealed as Yang finished by hitting her upside the head, grinning.

"What was that for?!"

"It's therapeutic." Yang shrugged. Blake held back a chuckle as she gathered up her bags. They'd previously had a word with the airline staff and had gotten their luggage  back (it was amazing what a Huntress' badge could get a person these days).

"I hate to ruin the sisterly moment but we need to get going." Blake said, watching as Ruby's face fell.

Yang nodded, slinging her rucksack over one shoulder. "Look after yourself, Rubes." She said.

"I have Weiss looking after me. What's the worst that could happen?"

The girls fell silent, all of them thinking of the consequences of what they were about to start. Their taxi pulled up behind them, the driver honking the horn. Yang smiled.

"Smell ya later, loser."

Ruby snorted and rolled her eyes. Blake put their bags in the trunk, the driver helping her as Yang got into the back seat, opening the other door for Blake.

 

They pulled away in silence after Blake gave the driver an address on a slip of paper, Yang watching Ruby grow smaller and smaller until she was hidden by the cars in front of her. She turned back around, facing Blake.

"We're really doing this, huh?"

Blake looked at her, amber upon lilac. "Yes. It's the right thing to do."

"I certainly hope so." Yang said, looking as torn up as Blake had seen her so far. She turned to look out of the window, her blonde hair hiding her face.

Blake pushed the nerves in her stomach deep, deep down, pulling out her strength. Yang's hand was resting on the seat between them. Blake took it, interlocking their fingers.

Yang's head snapped back around, a smug smile growing on her face.

"So you _do_ like me?"

"Shut up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first part of this series comes to a close. Yes, I will be writing a sequel, and yes, it will be longer than this (I think, or at least I hope so). I'll probably start writing it in a couple of weeks, purely for the fact that I'd like to gather my ideas into a bundle and make it better than this one.   
> Thank you very, very much for reading x


End file.
